


Snow Archangels

by thetricksterscandy



Series: When Angels Fall (In Love) and Other Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetricksterscandy/pseuds/thetricksterscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves winters. Now he wants to share his favorite season with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Archangels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamthetwickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/gifts).



> I don't own these characters and make no profit from this

In all the millennia Gabriel had been on earth, no time made him happier than winter. The quiet wind blowing, the carols sung around the world, the pure white snow. And now that he had Sam Winchester to share his love of the chill with, he was for lack of a better word, blissful.  
Decking them both out in warm scarves, mittens, and hats, Gabriel coaxed Sam out of their library to enjoy the freshly fallen snow.  
Stepping out into the bitter night air, Sam took a deep breath, puffing out in a smooth cloud.  
“So, you got me out here, in the cold. Now, what am I supposed to do?” Sam said, turning towards the archangel.  
“I just thought you would enjoy some fresh air. Get that book dust out of your lungs, Sammich.” Smiled Gabriel.  
Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose against Gabriel’s, causing the trickster to laugh.  
“So much for no chick flick moments, Samsqautch!” Gabe giggled.  
“Wrong Winchester. I actually like to show my affection. Now, catch me if you can. AND NO CHEATING!!” Sam said turning and beginning to run off.  
“Oh, hell no!” Thought Gabriel.  
“Hey, just because you are a moose in your natural environment doesn’t mean you can frolic off without me!” yelled Gabe.  
He had just began to think he was catching up to Sam when from somewhere behind, a snowball hit him in the back of the head. The snow crumbled and started to melt down the back of his neck.  
“Really? You want to start that with me? Archangel of Judgment? Trickster?” Smirked Gabe.  
With a rush of wind, Gabriel had tackled the youngest Winchester. Using his grace, he began to tickle at Sam’s ribs.  
“Please, I give! No! Gabe!” gasped Sam, curling in on himself. “Hey! I have an idea! I want to make snow angels! Or in your case, snow archangels!”  
“Sam, if you get any cliché and cute, you are going to give me celestial diabetes.”  
Sam wasn’t going to let up. Moving a few feet over, he lay down on the freshly fallen snow. Once he was in position, he started to move his arms and legs. Pleased with his work, he hops to his feet.  
“Your turn mister Archangel of Judgement.”  
“Fine, but you owe me chocolate fondue, Samalam!”  
Gabriel lays down just a bit to the left of Sam’s moose sized angel. Coping his love’s movements, Gabriel makes his own angel. Instead of standing up like a human, he HAS to make a point of snapping his fingers, appearing beside Sam. They both gaze at their work. Sam’s looks like a normal snow angel, save for the size. Gabriel’s on the other hand, has six wing indents off to sides of the body.  
“Gabriel, moments like this always leave me in awe of why you love a simple human.” Sam states, slightly bewildered.  
“Sam, I have lived a long, long time. Believe me, you aren’t simple. And I love you. Never doubt that. Now you owe me chocolate fondue. And maybe some moose lovin.”  
The End


End file.
